


It Was An Honest Mistake

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles made a "special" tape for Derek, however he seems to have misplaced it... Derek is going to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was An Honest Mistake

“Just trust me, Derek, you’re going to love this,” Stiles says as he sticks the unlabeled DVD into the slot on the side of his laptop. 

Derek looks sceptical at best, but doesn’t vocally refute the point. He just settles himself down on the couch, in the newly reconstructed Hale family home, throwing an arm around Stiles.

Stiles nestles in closer, feeling a little bittersweet. It wasn’t until the beginning of senior year that Stiles and Derek had finally admitted that they may not have hated each other as much as everyone thought and another two months after that to admit they liked each other. Getting to this place of comfort had not been easy, and it sucked that in two weeks Stiles would be off to college in Boston, while Derek stayed behind in Beacon Hills. 

Derek furrowed his eyebrows at the opening screen. “I like Star Wars as much as the next guy, but didn’t we just see this in theatres like a few weeks ago?” Derek distinctly remembers Stiles geeking out over Star Wars episode 7 like it was the greatest thing ever. He’d even convinced Derek to attend the midnight showing. Derek had put his foot down at dressing up, but Stiles went as Yoda anyways, painting his face green and mimicking Yoda’s talking style (“To get popcorn we need”) and waving around a plastic lightsaber. 

“This is not the movie,” Stiles says stiffening beside Derek. His face is pale, mouth hanging open with a look a sheer terror. Derek hasn’t seen that look since the time Stiles was kidnapped by the Fae last summer. 

“I-uh- I’ll be back,” Stiles says suddenly as he jumps off the couch running down the hallway and out the door before Derek can even comprehend the situation. He wonders if he should go after Stiles, but then just shrugs his shoulders and pulls the laptop back over to him. Stiles panicking about a video is very low on Derek’s list of priorities. How much trouble can a video possible cause? Derek muses to himself silently, as he pushes play.

* * * * *

Stiles’ hands are clenched around the steering wheel as he peels out of Derek’s driveway and onto the bumpy road that will lead back to the main road. He silently curses in his head repeatedly, pushing down on the gas, trying to go as fast as he can without breaking any major laws. 

“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” Stiles says to the interior of the jeep. How stupid could he have been to lose track of a fucking sex tape. A solo sex tape, but a sex tape nonetheless. One he had made for Derek’s eyes only. He thinks about where he may have left it and comes to a shocking conclusion. He slams down on the breaks in horror. As he was getting ready to come over to Derek’s this morning, Scott had come over to borrow the pirated copy of the Stars Wars movie. If Stiles had the Star Wars movie that meant that...”Fuuuuuuuck.”

The drive to Scott’s house is short and Stiles barely put the jeep into park before he runs inside, not bothering to knock. Inside, he is met with the sight of Scott, Allison and Isaac sprawled out on the couches watching TV. When they notice him, Allison’s face turns a lovely shade of crimson and Scott looks pained. Isaac is having a difficult time meeting his eyes. 

“You saw it?” Stiles squeaks, because this is his life. 

“Not all of it!” Scott exclaims quickly, “Barely any of it. As soon as he realized what it was, we turned it off. I swear. I didn’t mean to take it. I thought it was Star Wars, honest. I had no idea. I’m really sorry!”

“It’s not your fault,” Stiles replies, trying to keep his embarrassment in check. If they turned it off early, then they probably didn’t see the super intimate bits, but it still makes him feel pretty awful that they even know the existence of the tape. “Can I uh, have it back?”

Scott looks pained again, and Stiles’ heart sinks. 

“We don’t have it,” Isaac says from his spot on the armchair. He looks distraught when he finally meets Stiles’ eyes. “Jackson came over to get something from Scott, and he kind of took it. We tried to stop him, but you know what a weasel Jackson can be.”

Stiles doesn’t even wait to hear the rest of their replies as he runs out the front door, barely keeping it together. Jackson has the tape. He get into his jeep and backs out of the driveway, wondering who on earth he may have pissed off to deserve this. 

Jackson lives in a much wealthier area of Beacon Hills, with giant houses spread out amongst even bigger lots. Stiles takes a deep breath as he walks up to the front door and rings the bell. It is Danny who answers, and Stiles doesn’t miss the way the other boy’s eyes racked over his body. Stiles follows Danny down the hall and into the family room. 

Jackson sits on a loveseat with Lydia beside him, which makes Stiles freeze for a moment. It probably means that Lydia has seen the tape too, and unlike Scott, Allison and Isaac, these three aren’t the type to stop the video partway. Okay, well Danny would, but definitely not Jackson and Lydia. 

“I want it back,” Stiles says in a voice that comes out surprisingly calm.

“If I knew what you were hiding under all those layers of clothing, Stiles,” Lydia says as she looks him up and down, much like the way Danny had earlier, except Lydia is much less subtle about it, “I would have slept with you back in highschool.”

If this had been a few years ago, Stiles thinks he probably would have died of joy to know that Lydia would have slept with him. Hell, even consider sleeping with him. But that was then, and this is now. He crushed on Lydia for a long time, but what he thought he felt for Lydia is nothing compared to what he actually feels for Derek, so it’s easier to brush off the comment than he thought it would be.

“I want it back,” Stiles repeats.

“We don’t have it,” Danny says from the doorway. “Erica and Boyd came by to give me this,” Danny holds up a small USB, “Something Derek wanted me to decode, but then they kind of saw the tape, and they took it...”

“It’s a shame too,” Jackson teases, “It seems like it was getting to the best part too.”

Stiles leaves before he starts hyperventilating. This is bad. This is very, very bad. He can already feel the beginnings of a panic attack approaching, but he does his best to push it back. He gets into the jeep with steely determination. There will be plenty of time later to panic, right now, he needs to get that tape back. 

The only place he can think of Erica and Boyd being is at Derek’s so he heads back over there. If he can’t get the tape back on his own, he knows he has to tell Derek. He has no doubt that Derek could get it back using his fun little Alpha powers, but Stiles would rather it not come to that. 

The house is eerily quiet when Stiles walks in. He finds Erica and Boyd in the kitchen, making sandwiches. Erica glances up at him when he walks in, and she answers the question before he can even ask it. “Derek has it.”

Stiles opens his mouth, and then closes it again, nodding slowly. He looks up at the ceiling, knowing he needs to go upstairs to face Derek. As he walks out, Boyd calls out behind him.

“We didn’t watch it,” he says as he cuts up tomatoes. 

“You didn’t?” Stiles asks.

“Other than the glimpse we caught on Jacksons TV, no, we didn’t,” Boyd replies, “What you do is no one else’s business. We may be a pack, but that doesn’t mean we completely disregard personal privacy.”

Stiles just nods in thanks before he makes his way up the stairs and into Derek’s room.

* * * * *

Derek isn’t sure what to expect when Boyd and Erica had hand him an unmarked DVD telling him they didn’t watch it, but it was something they thought he needs to see. What he sees is really the last thing he expects. 

He is sitting in front of his computer when he hears the sound of Stiles’ jeep. From his room, he follows the sounds of Stiles as he walks into the house, and stops to talk with Boyd and Erica. Derek puts down the lid of the laptop when he hears the sound of Stiles coming up the stairs. 

The door opens, and Stiles stands there looking a bit unsure of himself, which Derek finds to be a bit disconcerting, because Stiles is never unsure about anything, or at least, he never lets himself look unsure about anything, even when he is. 

“You’re an idiot,” Derek deadpans.

“I know,” Stiles moans shutting the door behind him. “I just wanted to give you something for when I was gone, so that you could, I don’t know, see me, and remember me.”

“What, they don’t have Skype in Boston?” Derek asks sarcastically. 

“I just, I don’t know. I feel like when I leave, you’ll just move on, because I mean, look at you, and look at me, and arghhh.”

“I have looked at you,” Derek replies tilting his head towards the laptop. “And I like what I see, I always have, Stiles. If anything, I’m the one that should be worried about you going to Boston.”

Stiles looks affronted, “Have a little faith in me, Sourwolf, I can keep it in pants you know.”

“Really?” Derek asks with a smirk as he once again tilts his head towards the laptop. “Could have fooled me.”

“Shut up,” Stiles counters with a small smile. He looks a little hesitant, “Did you at least like it?”

“Yeah,” Derek replies wickedly, “Come here and I’ll show you how much.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd, so all the mistakes are my own. Constructive criticism is welcomed.  
> Also, I want to apologize if some of the characters came off a bit ooc.


End file.
